Jashinistas
by SasuNaruSasu97
Summary: -Estoy pensando en abrir una iglesia Jashinista -Bien por ti -Dejame terminar, maldito Kakuzu -Necesito un monaguillo que recoja el dinero en cada celebración -¿Cuando abrimos? One-shot, esto esta muy raro, mi primer KakuHidan y mi primer fic aca en la pagina! :D


_**Bueno, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor, Kishimoto-san, yo solo uso sus personajes para estos desvarios de Yaoi :D**_

_**Espero y les guste, la primera que publico, Wii!**_

_**Jashinistas**_

Las tardes son largas, en especial la del domingo, pero todo era bueno si le podía sacar un poco de provecho a todo ¿o no?

Kakuzu, una persona extremadamente avara, junto a un religioso, Hidan, si, extraña combinación. Al comienzo cuando se conocieron, en el jardín de niños, no se llevaban nada bien

-Maldito ateo de mierda- maldecía una y otra vez al castaño sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros- Jashin-sama te castigara.

Los años pasaron con muchísima rapidez y aunque no quisieran aceptarlo no podían estar sin el otro, eran complementos, uno fallaba en la ausencia del otro.

-Kakuzu- llamo el peliblanco

-Hm- respondió un tanto desinteresado este mientras contaba las ganancias de su último negocio

-Estoy pensando en abrir una iglesia Jashinista…

-Bien por ti- interrumpió el mayor contando de nuevo el dinero

-Déjame terminar, maldito Kakuzu- murmuro lo último aunque no era secreto para ninguno-

-Necesito un monaguillo que recoja el dinero en cada celebración- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que el castaño aceptara

-¿Cuando abrimos?

La iglesia Jashinista pego muy bien, en poco tiempo tuvieron muchos fieles, y mucho dinero, los dos estaban felices.

-Te propongo algo- hablo Kakuzu contando dinero como siempre

-¿Qué?

-Vivamos juntos

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?

-Serían… menores los gastos, podríamos hasta vivir en la iglesia Jashinista

-No lo sé, Jashin-sama podría enojarse por profanar su mansión divina

-Jashin-sama estaría feliz de que sus ciervos compartieran más cerca de el

-Tú no eres Jashinista, maldito Ateo

-Que importa, te ayudo con la iglesia

-Está bien

Sin embargo ninguno se podía negar que sintiera esa extraña atracción por el otro, ¿qué le veía Hidan a un maldito ateo que no respetaba su religión e idolatraba el dinero? ¿Que veía Kakuzu en un ser que despreciaba el dinero y era extremamente religioso? Ninguno tenía la respuesta, y ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que sentía.

-Hidan-san

-Hola…

-Tenshi

-Tenshi, claro, como has estado pequeña- una adolescente de 17 años extremadamente parecida a Hidan, la diferencia, sus ojos rojos sangre

-Bien, Hidan-san, quería preguntarle si yo podría ayudarle a usted y a Kakuzu-san en las celebraciones Jashinistas, siento que puedo hacer más por Jashin-sama

-Claro pequeña, ven 10 minutos antes de cada celebración y te daré algo para hacer por Jashin-sama

A Kakuzu al comienzo le molesto la idea porque creía que la chiquilla les robaría, pero resulto ser una Jashinista igual o peor que Hidan, avara, pero con su propio dinero, además las ganancias de la iglesia subieron un poco más gracias a las miradas mordaces de los profundos ojos rojos, eso le agrado a Kakuzu.

-Hasta luego Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san- se despidió la muchacha al terminar de ayudar a recoger las cosas de la celebración.

-Es de mucha ayuda esa chica, nos ahorra mucho trabajo, y no cobra- dijo Kakuzu mientras extendía su futon mientras que Hidan cerraba la iglesia.

-Te dije que era una buena idea

-Si ya, lo que digas genio- respondió el oji verde desde su futon

-Kakuzu- llamo el oji morado mientras se acostaba en su futon

-Hm

-Nada olvídalo

-Habla Hidan- exigió enojado

-Solo quería preguntarte algo, pero es un poco estúpido

-Habla

-¿Nunca has salido con nadie?

-¿Ahh?

-Olvídalo

-Sí, nunca he salido con nadie, ¿algún problema?

-No, ninguno, es que pensé que tal vez querrías salir con Tenshi

-Es muy linda pero una novia trae muchos gastos, más una avara/Jashinista como ella- explico el castaño

-¿Tienes algún problema con los Jashinistas?- pregunto irritado el albino

-No, es que solo soporto a uno y con él me basta

-Idiota- murmuro Hidan desde la profundidad de sus sabanas

-Hidan

-Dime

-Tu eres tampoco has salido con nadie nunca ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué? Podrías salir con cualquiera, en la secundaria siempre te seguían las chicas

-Si pero, ninguna sabría tolerar mi religión

-¿Y si sales con una Jashinista?

-No es tan fácil, sería extraño, y ninguna me llama la atención

-¿Y si salimos nosotros?

-¿Qué?- Kakuzu había arriesgado demasiado

-Nada, olvídalo y duerme

-Es cierta esa proposición o estás jugando conmigo

-No… estoy jugando contigo

-Entonces…

-Quería arriesgarme un poco, y tú eres la única persona que me soportaría con lo avaro y todo-murmuro ocultándose entre sus sabanas

-Idiota- murmuro mientras lo besaba, si, Hidan se había arriesgado

Nadie sabe lo que esconden las paredes de esa Iglesia Jashinista, donde no solo habita el gran Jashin-sama, si no también una pareja, que perturba la casa de Jashin-sama. _Nadie tenía que enterarse de los secretos de ese "par de amigos". Podrían perder fieles Jashinistas… y ninguno quería eso._

**Vale, se que estuvo raro, pero bueno, simplemente llego a mi y tss, ahi salió eso xD**

**No me maten y dejen muchos reviews con sus criticas y/o sugerencias**

**Bye bye**


End file.
